1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a frame for holding changeable components of a facial feature identification system.
2. Statement of the Prior Art:
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,565, a facial identification system of the general category involved here is shown. Similarly, my prior application Ser. No. 599,484, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,576, illustrates another similar arrangement.